leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Everyone's Exciting Battle (TCG)
|image=EveryoneExcitingBattle.jpg |caption=Box art |release=November 16, 2012 |types= |coin= }} Everyone's Exciting Battle (Japanese: みんなのWAKUWAKUバトル Everyone's Exciting Battle) is a Japanese-exclusive boxed collection of eight 15-card quarter decks (see ) released for the Pokémon Trading Card Game. Information Everyone's Exciting Battle was released in Japan on November 16, 2012 at a cost of ¥3,500. The collection features eight 15-card quarter decks, which are combined to a variety of two s (or four s for two concurrent matches). Each quarter deck focuses on a specific TCG . , , , , , , , and are the representative Pokémon for their particular type, with and being the only types not featured. A colored silhouette of these Pokémon also appear on their respective quarter decks. Each quarter deck shares a collective numbering system and set symbol, with the Holofoil cards featuring the star pattern first used on cards from the . Each collection contains two sets of damage and status counters, two playmats, and two custom coins to support gameplay with up to four people. Also included are a set of twelve 'Everyone's Exciting Rule Cards', which feature Gym Leaders and s from the Generation V core series games. Each card includes slight alterations to the standard rules, similar to badge challenges in the outside Japan. A 'How to Play' instruction sheet and 'Everyone's Exciting Battle Special Rules Guide' go through these in more detail. Gameplay Differences Standard PTCG gameplay and rules for s apply, with the following alterations: * The twelve rule cards are placed face-down, and each player chooses one at random. * The selected rule cards are placed on each half of the playmat opposite the stadium spot (although this collection does not include any stadium cards). * Each player chooses two quarter decks to create their for the match. Players can see the identity of the quarter decks at selection time. The 'How to Play' instruction does not provide guidance on who chooses first. Rule Cards # Iris: Choose 1 Pokémon from your prize cards to be your active Pokémon. This is the only Pokémon you can use, but if it defeats your opponent’s Pokémon you win the match. # Elesa: Your Pokémon do +20 damage (before calculating weakness & resistance) # Marlon: Your Pokémon have HP+30 # Cheren: All your cards (prize cards, deck and hand) are placed face up. # Bianca: Once during your turn, after you flip any coins for an attack, you may ignore all effects of those coin flips and begin flipping those coins again. # Roxie: On your turn you may play 1 extra energy card from your hand. This must be attached to a different Pokémon (both energy cards cannot be played to the same Pokémon). # Burgh: Your active Pokémon recovers HP+20 during your turn. # Alder: If you laugh during your turn then your Pokémon cannot commence its attack. You may laugh once the attack has started. # Drayden: You can play Stage 1 and 2 Pokémon to the bench or battlefield without needing to evolve from an earlier stage. # Brycen: During your opponent’s turn you have to do the pose pictured on the rule card (standing on one foot with one knee raised, the arm on the same side bent and the other arm extended). No penalty for failing to hold the pose is specified. # Skyla: You draw 1 extra card from your deck on your first turn. # Clay: You have just 10 seconds to complete your turn. Your opponent performs the countdown. Set list |Grass||2}} |Grass||1}} |Grass||1}} |Grass||1}} |Grass||1}} |Fire||2}} |Fire||1}} |Fire||1}} |Fire||1}} |Fire||1}} |Water||2}} |Water||1}} |Water||1}} |Water||1}} |Water||1}} |Lightning||1}} |Lightning||2}} |Lightning||1}} |Lightning||1}} |Lightning||1}} |Psychic||1}} |Psychic||2}} |Psychic||1}} |Psychic||1}} |Psychic||1}} |Fighting||2}} |Fighting||1}} |Fighting||1}} |Fighting||1}} |Fighting||1}} |Darkness||1}} |Darkness||1}} |Darkness||1}} |Darkness||2}} |Darkness||1}} |Metal||2}} |Metal||1}} |Metal||1}} |Metal||1}} |Metal||1}} |Item||2}} |Item||2}} |Item||2}} |Item||2}} |Item||8}} |Supporter||4}} |Supporter||4}} |Energy|Grass|6}} |Energy|Fire|6}} |Energy|Water|6}} |Energy|Lightning|6}} |Energy|Psychic|6}} |Energy|Fighting|6}} |Energy|Darkness|6}} |Energy|Metal|6}} Gallery Category:TCG half decks de:Minna no WAKUWAKU Battle (TCG) it:Everyone's Exciting Battle (GCC) ja:ポケモンカードゲームBW みんなのWAKUWAKUバトル zh:大家都开心对战套牌（集换式卡片）